precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Military technology has changed in the precipice world, with who made what when being different. Hopefully, this list will help keep these details straight. If you can provide a link, either to this wiki or wikipedia, that should help people look further into the further details, but if you link to wikipedia then a description of changes should be noted next to the list item. Infantry Weapons 'Small Arms' Russian Degtyaryov machine gun (1928, 12.7mm machine gun) SVD Dragunov (1963, 7.62mm sniper rifle) AKM (1959, 7.26mm assault rifle) PK (1965, 7.62mm general purpose machine gun) 'German' StG 44 (1944, 7.92mm assault rifle. Not produced by Nazi's in this world) MG 34 (1934, 7.92mm machine gun. Not produced by Nazis in this world) MG 42 (1942, 7.92mm machine gun. Not produced by Nazis in this world) MG-3 (1960, 7.62mm machine gun) HK-33 (1960, 5.56mm assault rifle) MP5 (1966, 9mm submachine gun) G3 (1959, 7.62mm assault rifle) Polish Kbk. wz. 1958 (1958, 7.62mm standard issue rifle) Ukt. wz. 1959 (1959, 7.62mm general purpose machine gun) French FAMAS (1975, 5.56mm assault rifle; close to FAMAS G2, fiber glass handguards, enlarged trigger guards.) FR F1 (1966; 7.5mm bolt action sniper rifle) MAS-67 (1967, 7.5mm rifle; modernized MAS-49, lighter, can have underslung attachments and scopes) AA-52 (1952, 7.5mm machine gun) 'Austrian' Steyr AUG (1975, 5.56mm assault rifle) Ethiopian EStG 44 (1970, Ethiopian. StG 44 altered to be lighter and smaller; easier to hide) 'Chinese' CP1960 (1960, variable caliber assault rifle) Fusil M-1960 Mondragon (1960, 8mm rifle) Swedish O38 (1968 7.62X39mm assault rifle, fully automatic and three round burst) O39 (1972 7.62X54mm light machine gun; semi and fully automatic) O40 (1970 12.27mm machine gun) Spanish Armitage-Diaz V-5 (1963, 5.56mm standard issue assault rifle) Sidearms French PA-15 (1966, 9mm pistol) MR 73 (1973, .357 Magnum revolver) MAC-50 (1950, 9mm pistol) United States M1911A1 (1911, .45 ACP pistol) German Walther P38 (1938, 9mm pistol. Not produced by Nazis in this world.) Chinese Officers Jian (ancient, sword) Changhu revolver pistol (1960, .52 pistol) Heavy Arms 'Polish' Rpg. wz. 1975 (1975, 68mm rocket, standard infantry AT weapon) French LRAC F1 (1975, 89mm rocket, standard infantry AT weapon) LLR 81mm (1961, 81mm mortar) LGI (1976, 51mm mortar/grenade launcher, weighs 9.6kg unlike it's real life counter part, which weighs only 4.8kg) Swedish AT5 (84mm AT weapon) Carl Gustaf (84mm AT weapon) Towed Weapons Russian/Ukrainian D-30 (1963, 122mm towed artillery) 2A45 Sprut-A (1968, 125mm towed anti-tank gun. Wikipedia only describes the upgraded Sprut-B.) French MO-120-RT(1961, 120mm towed heavy mortar) Chinese Moqui (Dragon) 2 (1964, 210mm cannon) Vehicles Light armed vehicles British Land Rover Series III (1971, offroad vehicle. Modified versions used in Africa as armored cars) French Panhard AML (1961, armored car) Tanks Sweden E-200 (1970, MBT. Turretless design) Britain FV 4201 Chieftain(1965, MBT) German Leopard 1 (1965, MBT) Leopard 2 (1976, MBT) Russian/Ukrainian T-55 (1947, medium tank) T-64 (1966, MBT) T-72 (1973, MBT) PT-76 (1952, amphibious tank) French AMX-40 (1975, MBT) AMX-30 (1966, medium tank) Ottoman Khum Kaplanı (1970, MBT) Spanish Centauro (1959, MBT) Musteño (1975, MBT) Chinese Tie Gui 1963: (1963, medium tank) Infantry transport German Marder IFV (1971, infantry fighting vehicle) Russian/Ukrainian BMP-1 (1966, infantry fighting vehicle) Polish OT-64 SKOT (1963, armored personell carrier) OT-62 TOPAS (1962, amphibious APC) BWP-2 (1976, infantry fighting vehicle) French VCA (1975, similar to LAV-25) AMX-10P (1973, armored personnel carrier) Antiair vehicles German Gepard (1973) 'Russian/Ukrainian' ZSU-23-4 Shilka (1962) Self-propelled artillery Polish ShKH Dana (1976, self-propelled heavy artillery) RM-70 (1972, self-propelled rocket artillery) French GCT 155mm (1976, self-propelled artillery) Spanish Prometeo (1967, self-propelled rocket artillery) Aircraft Fixed wing aircraft (planes) German Junkers D.I (1917, fighter. Only still in service in Ethiopian Empire, used for recon and training purposes) Focke-Wulf Fw 190 (1941, heavy fighter. Antiquated but still in use in Ethiopian airforce for support) Rotary wing aircraft (helicopters) Russian/Ukrainian Mi-24 (1972, heavy gunship / cargo helicopter) Polish PZL W-3 Sokol (1976, transport / utility / fire support helicopter) Chinese Láng B-1 (1967, light support chopper, light transport, scouting) *B-2 model (alternate model, fitted with machine gun positions for additional fire support) Ships German Koln Class (1959, frigate) Type 101 Hamburg Class (1959, destroyer) Bremen Class (1970, frigate) Ottoman NEST class (1970, aircraft carrier) Jihad Class (1970, destroyer) Chinese Shadong Class (1970, destroyer) Bohai Class (1971, submarine) Dàpángxiè class (1950, aircraft carrier) Chemical/Biological Weapons North West Canadian VX Nerve Agent (1976) Spanish Kuru (1978/1980) International Chlorine (1774) Mustard Gas (1822) Tear Gas (1914) Category:Lists Category:Technology